1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device for displaying an image, and an electronic apparatus which is equipped with the image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there is known a cellular phone equipped with a small camera unit, and there is performed a proposal to suppress the propagation of the impact when falling to the installed miniature camera (For instance, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-120670).
Incidentally, recently, also in a so-called notebook-sized personal computer that is composed of an image display device wherein a display screen for displaying an image is set to the front of a case, and a main frame device being provided with a keyboard on the top and having an arithmetic operation function, in which the image display device is coupled with the main frame device in such a way that opening and shutting is free between a shutting state wherein the display screen is inward piled up on the keyboard of the main body device and an opening state wherein the display screen is opened for the main body device and the image display device stands on the main body device, there is something equipped with a small camera unit.
This small camera unit is the one called a so-called Web camera prepared for to deliver the image that takes a picture of the operator who operates the personal computer outside chiefly.
Incidentally, it often happens that an electronic apparatus of the portable type like the notebook-sized personal computer is taken out to outdoor, and dustproof measures of the camera unit are also indispensable to an electronic apparatus of the portable type like the notebook-sized personal computer.
Then, there is something to cover the camera unit with a special cap in the notebook-sized personal computer.
However, making to high performance is demanded from the notebook-sized personal computer with reducing the thickness every day, and a lot of electronic substrates equipped with the electric circuit are packed in the free space though the thickness of the image display device has thinned more and more. Therefore, it is becoming a situation that even securing space in surroundings of the camera unit occupied by the cap for dustproof of the camera unit is difficult.
The above issue is a possible problem also in an image display device and an electronic apparatus, which have the camera unit, wherein making to high performance is demanded with reducing the thickness in similar, not restricted to the notebook-sized personal computer.